1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit that is used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a suspension board with circuit is used in a hard disk drive. The suspension board with circuit includes a suspension and a conductive pattern that is formed thereon having a head-side terminal portion for connecting a magnetic head. In the suspension board with circuit, the magnetic head is mounted on the suspension so as to connect the magnetic head to the head-side terminal portion.
In recent years, it has been proposed that various electronic devices such as a light emitting device for improving recording density by an optical assist system, an inspecting device for inspecting a positional accuracy of the magnetic head, and further, a piezoelectric element and a microactuator for finely adjusting a position and an angle of the magnetic head are mounted on the suspension board with circuit.
There has been proposed, for example, as a suspension board with circuit for mounting the electronic device thereon, a suspension board with circuit including a board main body portion where the magnetic head is mounted on a top surface thereof and an auxiliary portion that is formed to be continuous from the board main body portion, provided with a conductive pattern so as to include a first conductive pattern provided with an external-side terminal and a head-side terminal and a second conductive pattern provided with a supply-side terminal and an element-side terminal, and provided so that the external-side terminal, the head-side terminal, and the supply-side terminal are disposed in the board main body portion, and the element-side terminal is disposed in the auxiliary portion, respectively (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-118096).
In the suspension board with circuit described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-118096, after the auxiliary portion is folded back with respect to the board main body portion, a metal supporting board in the board main body portion that is adjacent in the thickness direction and that in the auxiliary portion are connected by welding. In the suspension board with circuit, the magnetic head is electrically connected to the head-side terminal on the top surface thereof, and the element-side terminal that is folded back and is disposed on a back surface side is electrically connected to the electronic device, so that wiring density can be reduced and miniaturization of the suspension board with circuit can be achieved, with respect to the case where all the terminals are disposed on the top surface.